Time Will Tell
by Kristan Sousa
Summary: O tempo dirá? Uma gravação... Um sorriso... Um olhar... Um segredo... Kate & Edward... Duas vidas cruzadas... Amor proibido? Amor incondicional? Ou Amor paternal? - "Time Will Tell" De Kristan Sousa
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** "Time Will Tell"

**Resumo: **Kate vive com os seus pais, numa pequena ilha, no meio do Oceano

Atlântico. Estudante nata, com uma vida sem grandes emoções. Ao ver uma gravação,

tudo irá mudar e tudo o tempo dirá!

[O tempo dirá? Uma gravação...

Um sorriso... Um olhar...

Um segredo...

Kate & Edward... Duas vidas cruzadas...

Amor proibido? Amor incondicional? Ou Amor paternal?

- "Time Will Tell" De Kristan Sousa]

**1-Gravação**

Eu não tinha nada para fazer. Decidi ver uma cassete, aquela no fundo da prateleira, "Aquele Aniversário", tinha lá escrito no rótulo. Peguei nela e a inseri no leitor. Esperei que começasse. Era a primeira vez que via aquela gravação, de todas feitas pela minha mãe, na sua adolescência. Mas esta não era ela que gravava, era outra pessoa, que a voz eu desconhecia, uma voz suave, melodiosa, mas masculina. Seguiu-se um canto dos "Parabéns", a minha mãe jovem encontrava-se na cabeceira da mesa, oposta à zona que a câmara gravava, com um enorme bolo na sua frente, soprou as velas, chamaram o meu avô, naquele tempo ainda vivo, para ele fazer um discurso de agradecimentos e isso. Jurava que a câmara estava pousada na mesa, ou num tripé, mas de repente começou a deslocar-se, minha mãe já não se encontrava no ecrã, via apenas uma turbulência mínima, dava para ver que a quem estivesse com a câmara na mão estava a andar.

Ouvi a voz da minha mãe dizer, numa voz brincalhona, com um veio de irritação: "Vais pagá-las! Eu disse-te que não queria gravações hoje! Ainda por cima estás com a minha máquina de filmar! Malandro!".

Depois a câmara foi colocada numa prateleira, vi a sua direcção, estava agora voltada para duas figuras adolescentes. Uma delas era a minha mãe, já estava farta de a ver, desatei-me a rir com este pensamento, a outra figura com o cabelo cor de bronze desalinhado, pálido como giz, olhos cor de topázio, os seus traços fisionómicos eram rectos, perfeitos, angulares. Ele tinha um rosto tão diferente, mas avassalador e desumanamente belo. Lábios perfeitos, ele era lindo.

Voltaram-se os dois um para o outro.

- Em que vingança tu estás a pensar cometer? – perguntou a voz calma, mas atraente.

- Deixa-me pensar um bocadinho! - disse a minha mãe enquanto colocava o indicador esquerdo no seu queixo.

No entanto, o rapaz atirou-se para cima da minha mãe, fazendo-a cair na cama, que se encontrava no lado deles, e começou a fazer cócegas nela, riam-se, estavam felizes, irradiavam felicidade por todos os seus poros. Acabaram por se sentar na cama, minha mãe estava vermelha como um tomate, ele continuava branco como papel, até meteu-me impressão, depois daquele alvoroço todo ele continuar sem uma pinga de sangue no rosto.

- Em que estás a pensar? – perguntou ele ao olhar seu rosto com cautela e curiosidade.

- Penso em como tudo é perfeito, como tu és perfeito, como te amo tanto. – ela respondeu, tristonha.

Ele pousou suas mãos no braço dela, fazendo-a ter um arrepio, vi-a tremer. Seguiu-se um longo, demorado e romântico beijo. Ele beijou-a com ternura, cuidado, ela ao entrelaçar os seus dedos no cabelo dele, ele afastou-se.

- Desculpa. – disse ele, tinha o rosto indecifrável.

- Amo-te tanto. – ela disse baixando o seu olhar para a mão dele cruzada com a dela.

- Eu sei e também te amo. – ele balbuciou enquanto brincava com um caracol do cabelo escuro dela.

- És a minha vida Ed…

A gravação acabou, o ecrã da TV ficou negro como breu. Não entendi o que ela ia dizer, não apanhei a última frase, que queria ela dizer com ed?!

Retirei a cassete do leitor, guardei-a no devido lugar da prateleira. Dirigi-me até à cozinha, minha mãe estava a fazer o jantar, encarei-a.

- Mãezinha, quem era aquele rapaz na gravação? – perguntei, desinteressada.

- Que gravação? Qual delas? – ela perguntou de volta.

- "Aquele Aniversário!" – disse, revirando os olhos.

- Ah! Pois… – pensou – É o teu pai, Joe jovem, quem pensavas que poderia ser? Ele foi o meu único namorado! – disse convicta nas suas palavras.

- OK, mãe! Mas ele era tão diferente, as pessoas não costumam mudar assim tanto com a idade, acho eu, mas se o dizes. Eu CONFIO em ti! – confrontei-a dando ênfase à frase.

Eu sei que há alguma coisa que não bate certo nesta história.

Reflectirei.

_PS- Quantas mais reviews, mais cedo eu actualizo os capitulos. Pois vou confessar que é um bocadinho triste publicar e_

_escrever para as paredes -.-' Por isso, necessito de um feedback, e eu sei que este capitulo é pequenino, mas os próximos_

_vão crescer, prometo-vos ;-)_


	2. Chapter 2

**2-Reflexão**

Último domingo secante das férias da Páscoa. Estas duas semanas passaram bem

rápido, voaram, literalmente. Ou seja, amanhã recomeçam as aulas, começa o derradeiro último período.

Eu estou bastante confiante, no que toca ao terceiro período, vou conseguir manter as minhas excelentes notas

dos períodos anteriores ou até subir, o que seria do melhor, mesmo fantástico.

Não sei o que vou fazer hoje, não me apetece vasculhar nos habituais DVD's da estante, já os vi a todos, talvez

vaia andar um pouquinho no meu skate, para aproveitar o solzinho que já espreita pelas nuvens habituais do mês de

Abril. É isso mesmo que vou fazer.

A minha casa situa-se numa rua muito calma, com imensas Quintas e habitações enormes, que fazem contraste

com a minha pequena casa de um andar apenas, que está de fronte para um largo, onde interliga com uma via inclinada,

com excelente estado para deslizar com o meu skate.

Então, agarrei no meu skate e desloquei-me até lá fora. O sol de tão forte até fez a minha pele pálida reflectir a

luz, senti uma dor nos meus olhos, não conseguia estar ali, tive que ir buscar um boné para me proteger dos raios fortes

do sol. Deslizei pela via abaixo, enquanto pensava, reflectia. Sabia de uma coisa, estava a ir rápido demais, mas não

parei, deixei a recordação daquela gravação invadir a minha mente, várias suposições invadiram-me. Será que a minha

mãe está a dizer a verdade? Porque haveria ela de esconder algo? Porquê do segredo eterno? Aquele rapaz poderia

muito bem ser um antigo grande amor dela, antes da existência do meu pai. Ela podia me contar isso, não haveria

razões para esconder tal segredo. Ou haveria. Mas eu podia saber ou descobrir se quisesse, ela sabe disso, ela sabe

que não caiu em histórias. Tenho que descobrir o que está por detrás desta.

Oh meu Deus, estou a ir depressa demais…

É melhor voltar para trás, está a ficar escuro e estou longe de casa.

**XXX**

Ao chegar a casa, ouvi os meus pais na cozinha numa discussão muda, eles estavam a sussurrar, não consegui

entender o que diziam ao princípio, assim, foquei as suas vozes e consegui entender parte da conversa, "Já te tinha dito

para destruíres aquela gravação, eu sabia que havia esse risco!", meu pai mencionou, "Mas nunca pensei que ela fosse

se interessar logo por aquela, até a coloquei bem escondida na estante, para ela não reparar!", minha mãe disse, "Não

quero ver mais aquela gravação na estante, tens que destrui-la, queimá-la, não quero saber. A miúda ainda fica confusa,

aquele Ed já não devia fazer parte das nossas vidas, Mary!", "Ela não percebeu nada da gravação, eu consegui enrolá-

la, Joe!", "Até parece que não conheces a nossa filha, ela agora nunca mais se esquece daquilo até desvendar o

"mistério", até descobrir quem é o gajo da gravação, e depois, o que vais lhe dizer?! Temos de nos livrar daquilo,

agora!!"… Pois, o meu pai tem toda a razão, não vou desistir de descobrir quem é ele, pois já percebi que não é o meu

pai, a minha mãe mentiu-me. Corri para a sala de estar e peguei na gravação, levei-a para o meu quarto e a guardei no

meu baú, eles não me vão tirá-la, isso nem em sonhos.

**XXX**

Primeiro dia de aulas após as férias, eu só tenho mais dois meses de aulas e depois acabou-se o secundário.

As aulas correram rápido, passei-as a contar os tiquetaques dos relógios das salas de aula, não estava presente,

estava noutro mundo, no mundo das reflexões.

Última aula do dia, Biologia.

Então, porque será que o meu pai quer tanto que a minha mãe se livre daquela gravação? Eu sei, já percebi, que

o Ed foi alguém especial para a minha mãe, ou, então, foi alguém marcante, que a destruiu de alguma forma, a

magoou!

Qual será o nome dele? Só Ed não pode ser… Edmund, Edgar, Élio, Edward?! Quem terá sido ele?

A Professora chamou-me durante os delírios, eu chutei uma resposta sem senso, a turma desatou toda a rir-se,

corei…

Finalmente, o dia chegou ao fim, estou tão cansada, vou dormir cedo. Meu cérebro dói com tanta teoria, não

aguento mais. Já sei o que vou fazer, eu vou esquecer este assunto até ao início das férias, aí sim, começo a investigar a

fundo!

_PS- Segundo capitulo, já começa a crescer... Obrigada pela review migona, adoro-te bués..._

_Já vi que aqui não há muitas pessoas que gostam de fazer reviews, por isso o proximo capitulo vai chegar mais tarde, bastante mais tarde! Até breve!_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

**3-Investigação**

Já acabaram as aulas, ultimo ano do secundário já se foi, agora que venha a universidade. Ainda tenho essa decisão para tomar, qual a universidade que

vou frequentar? A minha média foi excelente, por isso posso escolher uma óptima universidade, pois será fácil entrar, com sorte arranjo uma bolsa.

A campainha tocou, chego à porta e deparo-me com o meu melhor amigo, Mário acompanhado da namorada e minha melhor amiga, Carol.

- Oh meu deus, que saudades eu tinha de vocês! - abracei-os com muita força – Pensei que já se tinham esquecido de mim! – fiz beicinho, enquanto eles me davam uma beijoca em cada bochecha.

- Achas 'miga, era impossível esquecer de ti, né 'mor? – gargalhou a Carol.

- Claro! – concordou o Mário.

- Já descobriste mais alguma coisa acerca daquele assunto? – perguntou a Carol, sobre o mistério da cassete.

- Sabes uma coisa? Eu ainda não me tinha lembrado de investigar, estes últimos meses de aulas foram muito cansativos. Mas, vamos ver esse filme ou como é que é? – mudei de assunto ao reparar que o Mário trazia um DVD nas mãos e a Carol um saco de pipocas de microondas. Não me apetecia lembrar daquilo agora, do Ed, queria me divertir, ou pelo menos tentar, coisa que não aconteceu, pois passei o filme todo a pensar nas estratégias que ia pôr em prático esta noite, ao jantar, para 'roubar' informação aos meus pais. Também, não sou muito dada para vela, ou castiçal, devia ter lhes emprestado o meu quarto.

- Voltem sempre! – gritei do portão para eles.

- Para a próxima, 'tar mais atenta mulher! – respondeu o Mário.

Voltei para casa e senti o cheiro do jantar, entrei pela cozinha e deparei-me com a minha mãe sozinha ao fogão. Era a hora ideal para apalpar terreno, para extorquir informação.

- Mãe, como foi o teu tempo de universidade? Gostaste? Fala-me dos teus amigos. – fui super directa, vamos ver se calha.

- Bem filha… os amigos são o melhor da universidade, conheci tantas pessoas novas e diferentes. Lá, na minha terra, na nublada Londres, há uma enorme variedade de estilos e grupos, depois cada um inseria-se no que mais lhe agradava, eu decidi aderir ao grupo de literatura. Aí conheci pessoas maravilhosas, amigos que ficaram para toda a vida, como a Elisabeth, lembras-te dela? – afirmei com a cabeça – o Antony, a Zul. Grande rapariga! O Edward… - aí ela engasgou-se um bocado - mmmm… o teu pai! – ela quase gritou a mencionar o meu pai.

- Bem, obrigada mãe! Vou tomar duche! – corri dali para fora.

Perfeito, ela tocou no assunto que eu mais queria, quer dizer, no nome. Apanhei-a! Então eram amigos, conheceram-se na universidade de Londres, lá na terrinha da minha mãe, mas aquilo foi mais que uma amizade, pois… e ele chama-se Edward.

A água fervia, mas eu nem me importava, pelo menos o nome já sabia, agora era colocar o segundo plano em acção, vasculhar as coisas do tempo da universidade da minha mãe, cadernos, livros, boletins de cadeiras, notas, tudo o que eu encontrar vai servir.

Depois de jantar fui para a cama, não conseguia dormir, não quero passar a noite em branco!

Até que me deixei levar pelo sonho que me invadiu. Sonhei que estava à procura de algo, no meu baú, que sabia que existia, mas não encontrava, quando toquei numa capa dura forrada de pele, senti-me satisfeita, tinha encontrado o que procurava. Era o diário da minha mãe, do tempo da universidade! Comecei a ler a primeira página, quando bateu à porta ao mesmo tempo que a abria, ele, aquela figura alta de 1.85 metros, em comparação com os meus 1.60 metros, olhei-o nos olhos, que estavam negros, ele parecia uma estátua em movimento, aquela pele parecia mármore, o tronco nu com os músculos definidos. Ele dava passadas largas, parecia aqueles pumas que eu via no National Geographic Channel, em plena caça. Ele chegou perto de mim, levantou-me do chão com uma mão apenas e virou-me de costas para ele. Fiquei embriagada com tal beleza e perfeição. Ele era mais belo que na gravação. Eu senti o nariz e os lábios a delinearem o meu pescoço, resultado: arrepiei-me toda. As mãos dele contornaram as minhas formas.

- Edward! – gemi.

- Estou à tua espera! – Ele informou-me.

Ouvi a minha mãe a aproximar-se cada vez mais da porta do meu quarto, ele abri a janela, à velocidade de um relâmpago e saltou, vi um clarão!

Acordei!

-Credo, eu não percebi este sonho! – exclamei em voz alta. Agora desejo o ex da minha mãe, é estranho, no mínimo. Não sei o que pensa, estou com a cabeça a doer imenso.

Memorizei: Interpretações de sonhos, por favor?


	4. Chapter 4

**Interpretar sonhos**

Dreams……knowledge……. Fogo! Não consigo encontrar nesta maldita biblioteca um

livro para interpretar sonhos! Sou mesmo parva! É melhor esquecer este assunto e ir

estudar, pois as aulas já começaram e já tenho um terço de um livro para a disciplina de

Cultura Grega para estudar. Sim, consegui entrar na universidade e estou a estudar

Estudos Clássicos em Oxford, pois é, vim para a terra da minha mãe, Inglaterra, e estou

cá há duas semanas. Estou a viver num apartamento minúsculo, sozinha e passo os dias a

estudar lá fechada. Eu, também, perco-me todos os dias nesta faculdade, pois é enorme, e

foi uma tarefa complicadíssima de encontrar a biblioteca, que, por acaso, não tem o livro

que necessito. Estou feita ao bife!

Ingleses… sempre pensei que eram rudes, mas afinal são pessoas bastante simpáticas. Já

fiz duas amizades, com a Rebecca e o seu namorado, o Luc, e fui almoçar ao casarão

deles, herdado. Eu não tenho essa sorte!

Agora estou fechada nesta biblioteca e vou para o meu mini-apartamento, estudar mais.

Que noite mal dormida, não dormi nada. Agora vou a caminho da faculdade e pareço uma

autêntica pata, a tropeçar nos seus próprios pés. Entro na cafetaria e ao chegar à fila, para

comprar um café bem forte, deparo-me com umas costas bem altas, 1.85 metros, talvez,

um cabelo bronze, curto e ligeiramente eriçado, coberto com um casaco, até luvas o rapaz

tinha calçadas e eu ali aflita do calor transmitido pelos aquecedores. Mantive-me na fila,

que estava tão lenta, mas eu tinha de ingerir aquele café, senão adormecia mesmo na

primeira aula, Latim. No entanto, ouço alguém a falar comigo.

- Desculpe, quer passar? Você parece necessitar de um café mais urgentemente que eu. –

disse o rapaz numa voz melodiosa e doce como mel.

- Obrigada, és português? Como sabes que sou portuguesa? – perguntei espantada ao

olhar para aquele rosto e ao estar a reconhecê-lo de algum lado, sem me lembrar de onde.

- Ontem ouvi-te a conversar ao telemóvel após a aula de Cultura Grega, pois eu tenho

essa aula contigo, não sei se reparaste, e uma das minhas aulas é língua portuguesa. -

respondeu-me o rapaz com um sorriso torto no rosto.

Não sei como não reparei nele ontem na aula de Cultura Grega, sou tão cega com a

soneira.

- Ah, óptimo! – fiquei estupefacta com aquela conversa tão fluida, ele fala mesmo bem.

- Ainda não tive a oportunidade de me apresentar, sou o Edward Cullen e tu és a Kate,

não estou certo? – quando ouvi esta frase, a minha vida dos últimos meses voltou toda

atrás, recuou até aquele dia em que eu vi a gravação do tal aniversário pela primeira vez,

fiquei tonta com tal choque, com tal revelação, a minha cabeça doeu forte e senti-me

desfalecer.

Deitada na enfermaria, ouvi a enfermeira a pedir a alguém para se acalmar, que eu ia

acordar brevemente e que foi só uma baixa de tensão, por causa da falta de descanso e

poucas horas de sono. Eu sinto-me bastante relaxada, mas este meu cérebro não para com

os flashes de recordações, de momentos, todos eles com a cara ou nome dele, o Edward,

aquele Ed que eu já tinha desistido de procurar, ele está ali a perguntar por mim,

preocupado comigo, também, fui passar-me mesmo em frente dele, ele não tinha outro

remédio, senão preocupar-se. Agora estou a recordar-me de tudo o que ouvi e senti no

momento do desmaio, eu desfaleci e ele agilmente agarrou-me, antes que caísse redonda

no chão, senti os seus braços fortes e o seu hálito frio, o seu cheiro doce, ouvi a sua voz

ofegante e aflita a gritar por ajuda, imaginei os seu olhos topázio trémulos e preocupados.

Sinto um cheiro forte a atacar-me as narinas, acho que a enfermeira fartou-se de eu estar a

ocupar a única maca da enfermaria e injectou-me aquele cheiro pelo nariz dentro.

- QUE CHEIRO! – gritei, desnorteada.

- Calma miúda, a enfermeira ainda pensa que és louca. – ele fez aquele sorriso torto outra

vez, apoiou-me pela cintura e levou-me dali para o jardim da faculdade.

Sentou-me num banco e sentou-se na relva, à minha frente.

- Kate, isto é um teste ou uma manobra de sedução, porque se é um teste, está a resultar e

se é uma manobra tua de sedução, resulta ainda mais! – Edward ao dizer isso fez-me

corar imenso, senti-me a ferver, mas preparei-me para responder.

- Queres ser seduzido? – perguntei-lhe curiosa com a resposta.

Assim, ele colocou a sua mão direita sobre as minhas, olhou-me fixamente nos olhos,

quando eu fiquei extasiada com tanta beleza que ele irradia, reparo que ele aproxima o

seu rosto do meu aos poucos, lentamente, como se fosse ele quem estava a testar agora, a

mim. No entanto, os meus pensamentos e suposições atacaram-me, fizeram-me recordar

da forma como a minha mãe falava dele, com uma certa raiva, o amor que eles

transmitiam na gravação, tudo levou-me a uma só conclusão: ele pode ser meu pai!

Afastei-me bruscamente dele e propus.

- Podemos tentar ser… só amigos, que achas?

- Acho uma boa hipótese. Não és de te deixar levar pelos instintos, certo? – ele colocou o

seu braço sobre os meus ombros, como fazem os amigos – não queres faltar à primeira

aula, pois não? – encaminhamo-nos para a sala, juntos, em silêncio.

Não sou uma miúda que se deixe ir na onda, pois não. O Edward tem razão, pois eu devo

mudar, para melhor. Vou seguir os meus instintos.


End file.
